Parallel
by YgritteBlack
Summary: - Miss Le Fay, welcome to a new time-line. It's England, 1995. By that side – he pointed left with his long fingers - you will find a door with a room, a bathroom and all the relevant documents of this time-line. Read then all before choosing where to go.
1. Chapter 1

- Fuck! Where am I? - Giselle looked above her head and recognized the place – Gringotts room?

She got up from the ground where she was port keyed. Looking at her key necklace that her parents always said to her that she should never - in any hypothesis, as it was a matter of life and death - take it of; as it was her parent's plea, so she obeyed.

Hello Grope…

Miss Le Fay, welcome to a new time-line. It's England, 1995. By that side – he pointed left with his long fingers - you will find a door with a room, a bathroom and all the relevant documents of this time-line. Read then all before choosing where to go.

The portkey – or interportkey as her parents called - would activate if she suffered a merciful death. For example, it means that if she was in a coma and someone looking only for her wellbeing stopped her heart and brain, she would be interportkeyed to another time line where she could be alive and useful. If your time were done in all time lines, you would simply die…

Thank you Grope. And my finances?

It's all perfectly safe, no one from this time touched or even tried to touch it… Your profits are doing well, but unfortunately you will have to re-create the potions you registered on the other time in order to receive from that income… After all you know that… - he said and I interrupted him.

Yeah Grope, I know that Gringotts, Avalon and murder are the only stable things in the universe…You don't need to lecture me on that.

I know that most wizards don't have a good relationship with goblins, much less Gringott's goblins. But Grope knew me since forever, and knew my parents as well, and of course, he already knew that we fought for their rights and were the prime clients of the bank, that's why our family vault was nº01 (that and because we helped founding the bank…history details), and had the biggest protections they could offer.

Grope, how am I supposed to eat?

Just ask for Lysa, she's one of the house elfs that helps around the staff.

Okay, thank you again; I'll call up your name if I have any questions, all right?

Sure thing, as long as you launch those potions to keep profits coming…

I just smiled at him and entered the room. The walls were a beautiful shade of green, not so dark, and vivid. There was a four poster wood bed in the middle, and a large bookcase filled with information that I had to gather before going anywhere else. If I was right, everything would be in chronological order, so I went to the first file on the left and pulled it out. The Prophet Diary was the first thing. So I started reading about my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

- Miss?

I was taken away from my thoughts by a caring smooth and fatherly voice; as I opened my eyes and looked then with two blue dots twinkling behind half-moon glasses.

- Oh! Sorry Headmaster, I was lost in thoughts!

- I could see that - he said in a half smile - But I need to ask my dear, who are you?

I looked down and smiled a little just before saying:

- I'm Giselle. Giselle de Lis Blanc Le Fay. - the small blue eyes went bigger as he took me in - I believe it's safer to conduct this conversation inside, don't you?

- I agree with you my dear. Can you hold on to me so we can apparate in my office?

I put my hand in his and felt the traditional pull within my stomach. We arrived in a office full of paintings, rare objects and a phoenix.

- Lemon drops? - I took one and popped into my mouth and nodded in thanks - So my dear, after all you survived your parents attack...

- Well, yes and no...

- What do you mean?

- What do you know about parallel worlds? - ops, surprised him again - As you know, I'm a direct descendant of Merlin and the Lis Blanc's, which means that my parents and I always had access to multiple family thesis and not so explored hypothesis. One of then, which my parents were fascinated by were parallel worlds.

- Indeed it's a very interesting subject...

- Yes, it is... So, they studied it. A lot. To the point that we could do family trips to other time lines if we wanted and if it was prudent. One of the discovery's they made was that; if you were killed, murdered; pay attention that the intent to kill and murder is a necessary factor, you were going to be killed or murdered in any time line that you went to. It's one of the stable things, one of this is Gringotts, which brings me here...

- What? You are telling me that you were brought here by Gringotts somehow?!

- No Headmaster... I told you two facts, the first one referred to my parents death, which were done by murder. I'm here because my parents created what they called an "interportal key" - I took my key pendant from the inside of my blouse - They made it and told me to wear every time, as it is my Gringotts key charmed to a necklace it was just perfect. I just didn't knew what it really was... For me it was only an easy way to get to Gringotts.

I swallow hard...It was pretty recent, but the way that I trained and the activities that I led, I knew that my parents would be at risk.

- What happened? - I sensed him trying to poke into my mind with worry

- Headmaster

- Albus my dear

- Thanks.. Albus, I worked as a spy for the Front de Libertè; I was sent to Avalon when I was only two, and as it was in my destiny, I was trained to be the perfect spy... That's why you cant perform legimency on me...

- You were trained to become a spy since you were born? And your parents agreed with that?

- Oh, they didn't knew... When I was 17 I already were a priestess with a full master of potions managing my own and prestigious store in Montmartre I staged a big fight with then. From that date until we won the war and my role was exposed, my parents believed that I had transformed into a crazy pureblood...

- You became a Death Eater...

- Not only a Death Eater, but THE one. My blood was purer than all of their blood mixed together, especially Tom's. I even got away from being marked as what I called for Voldemort "a pet pureblood of a halfblood". They loved me... Well, back on track: I was exposed, against my wishes, after the war as a true heroin..

- And the risks came back.

- Exactly... One day, when I arrived at my parents house for dinner I felt another magic, the wards were altered; so I knew that someone else was inside.

As I continued to expose my story to Albus I wandered into the scene.

I opened the door with my wand prepared for an Expeliarmus curse to be shouted at me. My parents were sat on the dinner table looking at me, and five tall bodies were on the ground, I could see all of then breathing. Dad looked at me and gestured me to sit down, I obeyed.

Giselle, my mom said, our time it's done; we are going to be murdered. I kept calm, looked around and said that it didn't look like that. Mom smiled and Dad said to me that they already knew that in another timeline they were murdered, but my body had never being found, witch means that I could ( or could not) continue my life in other timeline. According to then it was almost a certain that I would be killed with that night, but there were the option, the option of then killing myself to spare my life and for me to live in another time line. I look into theirs eyes and didn't need to look further in their minds to know that they wanted me to live, they wanted me to accept being sent to another time line by then killing me.

I stood up, walked to their side and gave them both a tight embrace. I love you both, in this time as any other time, rest in peace after I'm gone. They hugged me, said that they loved me and together they put their wands out and shot the killing curse.

I saw the green dot of light coming to me and remembered The Great Gatsby, I died with a serene smile upon my face.

As I finished my tale Albus had tears flowing freely through his long white beard. He said that my parents sounded exactly like they were in this time line. I smiled and said that I new, that people so fantastic as my parents would be just the same way whenever time line they lived.

I told him that I read everything relevant about this time line, and that I knew that I needed to help Harry Potter defeat the Dark Lord, I also knew that wouldn't make any sense for me to become a Death Eater because they killed my parents when I was just a baby. Therefor I suggested Albus that I enrolled in Hogwarts and befriend Harry to fight by his side. I told him that it wouldn't be so difficult to became his friend considering that we had a similar past. Dumbledore smiled at my suggestion and then spoked:

- You realize that you should be a 15 years old teenager, and not a 26 years old graduated priestess and potions mistress. We'll need to explain why you felt the need to leave Avalon, and why I couldn't find you there when I went searching for you.

- Oh, that will be quite easy...

I morphed into a 15 years old and told him one of the family traits... every Le Fay family member was a metamophorgus ( as well part veela, but I used a charm upon my self to diminish the veela thing). The Avalon leaving was also an easy one, I turned 15, which is when you come of age in Avalon, and I decided that I needed more human contact, and also that I wanted to meed my godfather.

- Well done my dear. But why couldnt I find you there?

- Oh, just say you asked the Lady of The Lake for the daughter of the Le Fay, or by my birth name. When you are accepted in Avalon you became a child of Avalon and receive another name to use inside the mists.

It comes out that my explanation was exactly what he had done. So it was the truth after-all. I asked him if we could maintain a secret of my stay in Avalon for the other students, but mostly, I didn't want the to see the blue half moon marked on my chin. We agreed that the members of the Order of the Phoenix, and it sons and daughters could know the partial truth about me, they would know that I went to Avalon and that I graduated there as a priestess, but I wouldn't tell my speciality (just full Order members would know that).

All being arranged, he took a piece of paper and gave it to me.

It was written only:

The Order of the Phoenix Headquarters can be found at Grimmald Place, 12, London.


End file.
